Samwise Gamgee's Collection of Battle Hymns
by Ethos
Summary: This is a small book written by Sam in the 4th age in which he records many of the warlike songs he has learned in his travels. Includes a brief introduction by Sam. Rated to be safe incase of violence in said war songs.
1. Introduction

Author's Note: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor do I own any of the people or places contained therein. They are property of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**

* * *

**

**Samwise Gamgee's Collection of Battle Hymns and Other War-like Songs**

**by: Sam Gamgee**

Written in Hobbiton, The Shire, Middle Earth, in the year 1443 of the Fourth Age

Dedicated to:

My dear wife Rose who makes my life green and full of music, my children: Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin, and Tolman (I hope I haven't forgotten anyone!), my dear old Gaffer, Merry (Meriadoc Brandybuck), and Pippin (Peregrin Took).

At last, my dedication is over. Then again, I suppose I don't know how far this book will travel in the wide world, and I should like to mention a few others to whom I'm grateful and who have helped me in the collecting of these songs:

King Eomer, Lady Eowyn, Lord Faramir, Gimli, Legolas, King Elessar, Queen Arwen, and Frodo and Gandalf who passed over the Sea.

Introduction

As many of you know, I've gone on some grand adventures in the past. I was in the War of the Ring and I journeyed across the better part of Middle Earth (and some of the not-so-better parts as well, I should say). Also, many of you know that I love for poetry and song, not that I claim to be able to sing it or write it so well, but I enjoy them. My good friends, Merry and Pippin will no doubt recall those times on our great adventure when I stood up, put my hands behind my back, and recited my poetry.

At any rate, I've always had a good mind for remembering such things, and now my son, Hamfast (who has just come eleven years and so has far too much interest in the subject), has asked me to repeat the war songs I heard while I was traveling. Since he simply won't stop (If I've sung one I've sung a hundred, he truly is becoming a most adventurous hobbit), I've decided to write this book, which is simply a collection of all the war songs I could find for him. Hopefully he will be pleased with this and leave me some time to my garden.

Well, I guess that's it. I hope you enjoy it.

Samwise Gamgee


	2. He’s Not Going to Ride Anymore!

Author's Note: This song is based off of "Blood on the Risers", a paratrooper song, which is sung to the tune of "The Battle Hymn of the Republic". If you have a weak stomach, I wouldn't suggest looking up "Blood on the Risers". I toned down my song as I'm not sure I could stomach writing something with the level of detail exhibited in the song the paratroopers made up.

* * *

**He's Not Going to Ride Anymore!**

This is one of the more tasteful versions of a song commonly song by the Riders of Rohan. By tasteful, I mean that I can record it with a clear conscience and without gagging. Honestly, the Rohirrim can be quite barbaric when they want to. I've only ever heard the Rangers out do them. Now, I would apologize for this comment, but I'm quite sure that both King Eomer and King Elessar would have a good laugh if they read this, and I would not want to deprive them of that.

* * *

****

He was simply a green lad with no thought of what to do

He sharpened up his sword and knives; he checked his stirrups too;

Mounting up, he spoke aloud and this to him he swore:

"I'm not going to ride anymore!"

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

He's not going to ride anymore!

The good Marshal called out to the men, "Are you prepared to ride?"

Together they spurred their horses and they galloped side by side;

The horses made a thunder as they leveled all their spears,

He's not going to ride anymore!

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

He's not going to ride anymore!

The foe covered the field with their terrible swarming mass

Their shields forming up a wall that no rider could pass;

The riders had no choice; they had to charge the lines that way,

He's not going to ride anymore!

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

He's not going to ride anymore!

Our hero clutched upon the reins horse for to steer

His knuckles showed white like snow as he grasped his wooden spear;

There was a mighty clash as all weapons were brought to bear,

He's not going to ride anymore!

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

He's not going to ride anymore!

His spear was pulled out from his grasp his horse a-tumbling fell

He stood up on his shaking legs and drew his sword as well;

Looking all about him he found that only the foe were near,

He's not going to ride any more!

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

He's not going to ride anymore!

The weapons of the orc band caught him far too soon that day

They cut and slashed and thrust and hacked and killed him in this way;

After this his comrades gathered up what they could find,

He's not going to ride anymore!

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

Gory, Gory, what an awful way to die,

He's not going to ride anymore!

Today I go out on a ride, the enemy to combat

And as I go along my way I pray to Eru that;

I shall not share the same fate that our young green hero had,

Oh, please let me ride some more!


	3. When Sauron is Gone for Good

Author's Note: This song is based off of "When that Man is Dead and Gone", a WWII song.

* * *

**When Sauron is Gone for Good**

This is a song I caught Strider singing a fair number of times, typically when he didn't think anyone was paying attention. According to him, it is a favorite around Ranger campfires. This is only a rough translation as the song is originally in Sindarin. Still, you should be able to get an idea of what I mean about Dunedain being bloodthirsty. Then again, I suppose I can't blame them for wanting to kill Sauron.

* * *

When Sauron is gone for good

When Sauron is gone for good

We'll stop walking all around

No more fears that we'll be found

When Sauron is gone for good

We'll stop walking through the wood

We'll start living how folks should.

Scout comes riding in one day

Says the has Eye gone away

And rubble's where the tower stood

When Sauron is gone for good

Morgoth, Morgoth, sent us our bane,

Sauron gave pain

Of all of his minions that we have slain

There is no one our swords thirst for more

Than the evil lord of Mordor.

When Sauron is gone for good

When Sauron is gone for good

When we see him good and dead

The people will be no longer dread

When Sauron is gone for good

We'll stop walking through the wood

We'll start living how folks should.

Scout comes riding in one day

Says the has Eye gone away

And rubble's where the tower stood

When Sauron is gone for good

Scout comes riding in one day

Says the has Eye gone away

And rubble's where the tower stood

When Sauron is gone for good

We'll stop walking through the wood

We'll start living how folks should.

When Sauron is gone for good


	4. Ale in The Flagon

Author's Note: This is adapted from: There'll be Blue Birds Over (The White Cliffs of Dover).

Also, you can find most of these songs on Youtube or listen to parts on various music-selling web sites.

* * *

**Ale in the Flagon (Back in the Dragon)**

Pippin! For goodness sake, you're grown by now, aren't you? Why do you…? Well…! Fine. Uh…hello again. Well, this next song is of Shire origin, as you can see. Made by dear, wonderful, amazing Master Took. However, no one sang this during Sharkey's reign or any other time in the war, nor does it have anything to do with battle…except for that one line. Anyway, so its lkjfasdoifn alksdf….

Uh…Pippin here. Sorry, can't stand it when folks call me Master Took, it makes me feel…old and…grown up…and…responsible. It's defiantly a horrible feeling. Anyway, despite what good old Sam just told you, this song was VERY influential in the War of the Ring and written by myself of course (with some minor additions from Merry). Why, it was even said to have been sung by Strider…erm, I mean Teloncantar…how's that dratted name spelled? Anyway, it was said to have been sung by the king on Pelennor Fields. Mighty impressive, huh? Anyway, read on and enjoy immensely.

* * *

There'll be ale in the flagon,  
Back in the Dragon,  
Tomorrow  
Just you wait and see.

There'll be tea and crumpets,  
No warning trumpets,  
Tomorrow  
When the world is free,

The hobbit will eat his food,  
the Tweens will laugh again,  
Lobelia will have a good mood, (yeah, right)  
when her garden can grow again,

There'll be ale in the flagon,  
Back in the Dragon,  
Tomorrow  
Just you wait and see.


End file.
